Maximoff
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Pietro et Wanda Maximoff sont nés sous le ciel gris de Sokovie. Il y a la guerre, il y a les bombes, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour eux. Ils sont ensemble. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de Wanda sans Pietro. Il n'y a que Pietro et Wanda. (Réécriture en ligne !)


**WESH PEOPLE.**

 **J'suis refait de mes réécritures.**

 **J'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes d'orthographes, mais il doit en rester, faites moi signe !**

 **###**

Les cris retentissent enfin dans la chambre. Il a fallu presque une journée entière pour que l'accouchement se termine enfin et Magdra Maximoff est épuisée. Lihar se détend considérablement. Il relâche un peu la main de son épouse, qu'il n'a pas lâchée depuis des heures pour la soutenir dans cette souffrance. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas sa descendance qu'il va tenir dans ses bras – elle était déjà enceinte quand ils se sont rencontrés. Mais il aime déjà de tout son cœur le fruit de sa femme. Il repousse ses cheveux bruns maculés de sueur. La sage-femme, une vielle dame toute ridée, sourit en sortant les bras d'en dessous la couverture. Elle fait infiniment plus jeune, une étincelle dans les yeux. Doucement, elle met un bébé sur la poitrine de Magdra. C'est un petit garçon, tout petit, tout fripé, qui éternue en faisaient rire toutes les personnes présentes. Elle pose un deuxième. Cette fois c'est une petite fille, si frêle, si calme. Elle ne fait pas un bruit et viens se bouiner contre son jumeau.

\- Nos enfants sont magnifiques, murmure Magdra en sokovien. Tellement beaux…

Lihar acquiesce, il ne peut qu'approuver sa femme. Il sent une boule d'amour lui étreindre la gorge quand il regarde ses petits bouts qui n'on rien de lui. Quelle importance ? Ils on tout les deux les cheveux bruns de leurs maman et s'ils ouvrent les yeux, il est sûr qu'ils auront le même bleu océan. Qu'importe ce père inconnu qui n'a même pas daigné poser un regard sur la jeune femme perdue et enceinte. Se sont ses enfants à lui, et personne ne pourra les lui enlever.

Magdra sent. Elle sait. Ses enfants sont des êtres exceptionnels, c'est une voix d'antan qui le lui murmure à l'oreille. _Ils feront de grandes choses_ , fait la voix, _Ils aideront biens des gens et sauverons bien des vies._ Magdra ne sais pas si elle doit croire que ses bébés deviendrons des héros, mais elle aimerait tellement que cela arrive. Ils seront, sont déjà des petits miracles. Elle sait qu'ils seront spéciaux, comme leur père, elle le sent au plus profond d'elle et son instinct de maman lui hurle que Pietro et Wanda seront capables de choses extraordinaires. _Mais pour l'instant, ils dorment, alors laissons-les êtres des enfants_ , pense Magdra.

oOo

Pietro et Wanda ont cinq ans. C'est chouette d'être un enfant, encore plus quand on à toujours un ami pour jouer. Tout le monde au village s'amuse de leur ressemblance .Si Wanda détache ses cheveux, si Pietro plisse un peu les yeux, ils sont presque identique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants ici, et c'est toujours un plaisir de voir Pietro dévaler les rues en hurlant de toute son innocence d'enfant qu'il est un chevalier et qu'il va délivrer la princesse Wanda. Ça fait plaisir parce que tout le monde est un peu triste ici. Le ciel est gris, les porte-monnaie sont vides et il n'y a qu'une seule classe à l'école. La misère a frappé la Sokovie, peut après la naissance des jumeaux. Alors ça fait plaisir de les voir courir, parce que s'ils courent, ils sont en bonne santé pas vrai ? Ses petits monstres si semblables qui seront, peuvent être un jour l'avenir de la Sokovie. Alors on laisse Pietro courir entre les jambes des adultes, on laisse Wanda s'assoir dans un coin et observer tout le monde avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Pietro ne se rend pas compte. Tant qu'il bouge, il est heureux. C'est une vraie boule de nerf. Toujours en mouvement, il parle sans arrêt, fait des blagues à tout le monde et ne peut s'empêcher de hurler la vie à plein poumon. Pietro à cinq ans, et il est couvert de boue, de bleus, de feuille mortes et d'égratignures, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Pietro sourit, et ça ramène un peu de chaleur dans le cœur des gens au milieu du froid de la Sokovie.

Wanda ne comprend pas vraiment. Elle est calme, ne parle pas vraiment, reste en retrait, dans les ombres. Si quelqu'un relève la tête, il finit par tomber sur ses grands yeux bleus qui fixent avec milles question. _Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Est-ce qu'il existe un pays ou le ciel à la couleur de mes yeux ?_ Mais Wanda ne pose pas ses questions, elle sait que personne ne lui répondra. Et puis, elle a Pietro. Pourquoi elle voudrait autre chose ? Alors Wanda s'assoie, elle oublie ses questions pour le moment, et elle observe. Parfois un sourire étire ses lèvres, mais on dirait qu'il est triste, comme si elle savait que la Sokovie se fane peu à peu autours d'elle. Mais franchement ça n'a pas d'importance, par ce que Wanda ouvre un livre et demande avec sa petite voix si on peu lire une histoire, et ça fait sourire les gens tristes de la Sokovie.

Et puis, Pietro à Wanda, et Wanda à Pietro. Après tout, ils sont la même personne. Comme deux parties d'un tout. Les deux faces d'une pièce. Il n'y a ni Pietro, ni Wanda, il y a Pietro et Wanda. Impossibles à dissocier. Si on voit l'un, alors l'autre est forcément quelque part aux alentours, et puis de toute façon, ils ont un caractère si opposés qu'ils ne peuvent être qu'ensemble. Même si parfois, Pietro abandonne la course pour jouer à la poupée avec Wanda, ou que Wanda pose son livre pour courir dans les champs avec Pietro. Et parfois elle rit en voyant Pietro rougir face à Katarina, la petite fille blonde qui est assis devant lui dans la classe. Pietro aime beaucoup Katarina. Wanda aussi, mais elle préfère Pietro quand même. Si ça ne plait pas à Katarina, elle s'en fiche.

oOo

Pietro et Wanda on dix ans. Ils sont recroquevillés sous des décombres, meurtris et blessés. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Ils ne le savent pas eux même. Quand la guerre a éclaté, beaucoup de gens sont partis du village. Mais pas eux. Maman ne voulait pas. Elle disait que c'était trop dangereux, et que les bombes ne pouvaient pas atteindre un village aussi reculé que le leurs, alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Maman a disparut maintenant. Un trou l'a avalée en même temps que Papa. Les murs sont tombés sur les jumeaux, et ils ont crié, puis ont entendu quelque chose tomber non loin d'eux. Combien de temps ont-ils passé à regarder ses mots ? _Stark Industries_. Il y a des décombres sur eux, mais ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas bouger. S'ils bougent, la bombe explosera et ils seront avalé par le même trou que celui qui à mangé leurs parents. _Stark Industrie_. Wanda pleure, en silence, immobile. Pietro pleure aussi, et il serre fort sa sœur contre lui, parce qu'il sait que s'il la lâche, il se passera quelque chose de très grave. _Stark Industrie_. Il a posé sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse crier. Wanda le fait, parce qu'elle ne peut pas rester silencieuse. Elle sent que la douleur et la peur éclatent en elle, et que si elle ne crie pas elle bougera, et il elle bouge tout est immobile. Il est statufié, et il ne pense pas tout est bloqué pour lui. _Stark Industrie_. Il n'y a plus d'avenir, pas de passé, il n'y a que la bombe à un mètre de son visage et la peur qui lui serre les tripes. Il a l'impression de mourir mille fois. _Stark Industrie_.

Quand ils sont enfin sortis des décombres, Wanda ne crie plus. Elle reste immobile comme une poupée vivante, le regard vide. Ses yeux bleus ont perdu quelque chose, il n'y a aucune étincelle de vie dedans. Elle se laisse soigner, ne veut pas lâcher la main de Pietro. De toute façon elle ne peut pas, parce que sinon elle se brise. Fragile, frêle Wanda, petite souris au milieu d'immenses éléphants. Elle est silencieuse, vivante mais morte, ne demande pas ou est sa maman, parce qu'elle le sait. Maman est dans un trou. Comme Papa. Comme Katarina. _Stark Industrie_. Comme elle.

Quand ils sont enfin sortis des décombres, Pietro ne pleure plus. Il ne lâche pas Wanda, jamais, sinon il la perdra et il le sait. Soudain il ressent tout, trop fort, trop vite. Il ne peut que rester immobile et comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains des secours. Le trop plein de sensations le laisse amorphe et il ne ressent plus rien. Il s'étouffe avec le chaos qu'est son esprit. Jeune, innocent Pietro, petit poisson perdu au milieu des requins. Il ne fait que fixer le vide. La seule chose qui le retient à la réalité, peut être, c'est la main de Wanda dans la sienne. _Stark Industrie_. Et franchement, sa vie ne tient qu'à ça.

oOo

Pietro et Wanda ont douze ans. Ça fait deux ans que tout à changé, et ils ne se sont plus les mêmes. Pietro cours toujours, rigole toujours, mais il sourit avec un peu de méchanceté au fond des yeux. Wanda observe, parfois. Elle est absente aussi, beaucoup. Elle reste des heures avec le regard dans le vide, ou chantonne toute seule une comptine que les enfants de maintenant ne connaissent pas. La jupe de Wanda est râpée mais ce n'est pas grave. Si elle a froid, elle n'a qu'à se coller à Pietro. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pietro la comprend quand même, et si Pietro y arrive, alors elle se fiche des autres. Ils vivent dans une maison à moitié détruite, mais à moitié seulement, alors il y a d'autres enfants et quelques adultes avec eux. Ils on faim, souvent. Mais ils sont habitués, c'est la guerre, et la guerre c'est avoir faim aussi.

Ils travaillent, un peu, pour s'acheter à manger. Il y a un homme qu'ils aident à pousser des chariots de légumes un peu vides au marché quand il en reste, ils ont droit à un bout. Ces jours là, Pietro deviens poli, un peu, et Wanda sourit rêveusement, un peu. Ça fait pleurer les vendeurs, alors ils s'en vont.

Si beaucoup de gens on laissé leurs familles sous les décombres, eux ont laissé plus que ça. Pietro est sortit de sous les pierres sans sa joie de vivre, sans sa gentillesse et tout ce qui faisait de lui un petit garçon adorable. Wanda y a laissé une partie d'elle. Les gens ne les aiment pas beaucoup, parce qu'ils sont toujours l'un avec l'autre, c'est comme parler à une seule personne mais en avoir deux à regarder. Ils trouvent ça malsain, mais les jumeaux n'écoutent pas. De toute façon, ils n'ont plus personne. Juste l'autre. Tant que l'autre est là, tout vas bien.

C'est dans un pub qu'ils le voient pour la première fois. La télé passe en rediffusion un test d'armes dans un désert qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Wanda avait levé la tête, et les mots s'étaient réinscris devant ses yeux, comme cette nuit là. Stark Industries. Sans mot dire, ils avaient écouté le discourt de cet homme avec des lunettes de soleil plus cher que tout ce qu'ils avaient. Qu'est ce qu'il savait de la guerre ? Sûrement moins qu'eux. Puis Wanda avait prit la main de Pietro, et ils étaient sortis. Le garçon avait un regard d'orage caché derrière ses mèches noires. Ils devaient retrouver ce type et lui montrer à quel point ça faisait mal. Wanda est d'accord, et il y avait peut-être une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Et Pietro sourit, parce qu'il sait que l'esprit de Wanda ne vas pas bien, fragile, abimé, et cette étincelle de vie deviendra peut être un feu une fois que le cadavre de Tony Stark sera à leurs pieds. Et franchement, il ne rêve que de lui offrir.

oOo

Pietro et Wanda ont quinze ans. Pendant trois ans, ils ont tenté de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, et le voilà qui se présente à eux. C'est un homme sokovien, riche, il est baron de quelque chose et franchement Pietro s'en fiche, tant qu'ils peuvent avoir leur vengeance. Le Baron leurs a promis. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir qu'ils s'endurcissent, qu'ils soient plus fort, parce que pour l'instant, ils ne sont qu'insignifiant. Wanda lève la tête, elle est prête. Elle répond simplement que s'ils peuvent tuer Tony Stark, alors elle veut bien tout endurer. Pietro ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. Alors le baron leur explique. Pour réveiller leurs gênes mutant, il faut qu'ils aient mal. Mais ils vont devenir bien plus forts, plus fort que Stark, plus fort que tous, alors ils se fichent bien d'avoir mal. Alors les tortures commencent.

Wanda à si mal qu'elle s'arrache la gorge à crier. Son esprit est soufflé, vraiment, et il ne reste qu'elle qui hurle dans le noir. Elle entend Pietro supplier à côté d'elle, et de savoir qu'il vit encore suffit à la maintenir à flots elle aussi. Elle rouvre les yeux, et se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus parler. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le temps à filé et ça fait déjà deux mois qu'ils meurent chaque jour. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Pietro à si mal qu'il se débat à s'en briser les os et ils sont obligés de l'attacher. Alors Pietro pleure, il supplie qu'on le détache, il entend Wanda crier à côté de lui et ça le rend fou. Il ressent chaque seconde de souffrance de ses deux mois, et franchement, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que peu à peu il à l'impression de ne plus couler.

Ils sont détachés pour la nuit, et il voit bien que Wanda est folle. Mais bizarrement elle n'a jamais été autant saine d'esprit depuis des années. Il pleure, de contentement cette fois, et Wanda pose une main sur sa joue, avec un sourire touché d'une douce folie qui l'englobe et étouffe tout autours d'elle. Alors il lui sourit aussi et puis de toute manière, il ne leur reste que ça. Ça et la douleur. Et le lendemain matin, on les attache, encore.

Elle ne sait pas quand, mais Wanda se rend compte du changement. La douleur est sourde. Elle voit tout bizarrement, comme recouvert d'une fumée rouge. Elle trouve ça beau. Du coin de l'œil elle voit Pietro se débattre, encore, et ses cheveux se teintent brusquement en blanc, ses yeux se révulsent. Elle hurle, et c'est rouge. Elle ne sait pas si elle est morte, mais franchement, ça ne la dérangerais pas.

oOo

Pietro rit. Il rit si fort que toute la forêt Sokovienne l'entend, et Wanda rit aussi. Elle a de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, mais le froid ne la dérange pas. Elle rit, ses joues sont rouges et elle est _vivante_. Elle est vivante et Pietro court dans les bois, si vite qu'il ne laisse qu'une trainée bleue derrière lui et qu'il soulève la neige à son passage. Wanda a envie de rire, de rire, parce qu'elle n'a jamais vue une telle joie dans les yeux de Pietro, et il lui semble qu'il pourrait courir comme ça pour l'éternité. Et franchement, elle aimerait bien qu'il le fasse. Ils on dix-sept ans et c'est dans la neige que Wanda se retrouve. Le rouge l'aide beaucoup. Il recouvre sa vision, discret, amical et ne l'agresse jamais, au contraire. Il adoucie des couleurs trop vives et les angles trop aigues.

Si Pietro est devenu plus rapide que le rire lui-même, Wanda est devenue amie avec le rouge. Ses yeux ont d'ailleurs prit cette couleur, et elle trouve ça assez joli, comme Pietro qui aime ses cheveux blanc. Mais Wanda à peur, un peu. Son pouvoir est puissant, très puissant. Elle peut déplacer des choses à distance et s'introduire dans la tête des gens. Elle l'a fait, une fois, quand Pietro est presque mort, et les six personnes dans la pièce se sont arraché les yeux devant elle. Mais le rouge l'a rassuré, elle n'avait rien fait de mal puisqu'elle protégeait Pietro. Alors ça va.

Et puis maintenant, ils sont libres. Ils peuvent courir où ils veulent, d'ailleurs Pietro à attrapé Wanda et l'a emporté avec elle dans les bois et la neige. C'est si rapide que le vent gèle les sourcils de Wanda, et elle rit, elle rit, et elle est heureuse. Elle pourrait rester ici avec un paysage flou qui défile autours d'elle, et si c'était pour l'éternité, et bien ça ne la dérangerait pas.

oOo

Pietro est mort.

oOo

Pietro est mort, et Wanda hurle.

oOo

Elle a passé des jours et des jours à regarder dans le vide. Elle a vaguement conscience qu'il y a des gens autours d'elle, qui la forcent à manger, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pietro est mort. Elle est morte avec lui, un peu.

oOo

Elle à commencé à haïr le rouge. Son esprit est brisé, elle le sait, puisque Pietro n'est plus là. Elle n'a plus qu'une partie d'elle-même, comme une pièce de puzzle dont on à enlevé celle d'à côté. Si elle fait maintenant partie des Avengers, Wanda Maximoff n'est pas vraiment là. Elle ment bien sur, elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle va bien, et elle voit bien que Clint s'inquiète pour elle, mais elle le rassure. Elle va bien, non, elle n'a besoin de rien, c'est gentil. Elle ment tant et si bien qu'elle fini par se convaincre elle-même. Si elle dit qu'elle n'est plus triste, eh bien elle ne ressent plus rien, juste un immense vide juste survolé par ses vrais faux sourires, et si Vision s'en rend compte, il ne dit rien. C'est le rouge que tente de combler ce vide, mais son pouvoir lui échappe, des gens meurent, et à nouveau, Wanda à peur. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Wanda est une funambule qui marche sur la corde de sa raison, et si elle devait tomber, franchement, ça ne la dérangerait pas.

 **###**

 **MOI J'AIME LA JOIE UHUHUHU**

 **Bon. Sinon, j'adore les jumeaux. Leur relation à des centaines de chose à développer. Et pour moi, Wanda est folle. pas une folie à la Loki où elle détruit tout autours d'elle, mais quelque chose de plus doux, moins dangereux peut être. Je la trouve belle, au delà de l'apparence. (Wa, je deviendrais poète presque xD)**

 **Bref.**

 **Chers amis, la review est le miam-miam du lecteur !**


End file.
